


Night and Day

by musicals_musicals



Series: Newsies Stuff [11]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey cant cook, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Prompt: I love you two, but last time we slept on the couch I woke up on the floor so we are moving even if I have to drag you.





	Night and Day

Movie nights were a treasured tradition. Jack, Crutchie and Davey had been meeting Friday nights for years. Now that they had lived together for three years it was slightly pointless. Every date was movie night when you were broke millennials who couldn’t afford an actual date. This week it was Davey’s turn to pick a movie, which means they were all asleep by the time it ended. Documentaries made Jack fall asleep, which then led to Crutchie falling asleep, and as interesting as Davey found documentaries, his boyfriends sleeping on his chest made him fall asleep quickly.

Davey woke up when the credits were running. He glanced around the dark apartment. He assumed it was probably somewhere around midnight. Davey untangled himself from the pile on the couch and turned off the Tv “Guys wake up” He shook Jack’s shoulder lightly.

Jack groaned and rolled over “What?”

His movement caused Crutchie to wake up “What time is it?”

“I think it’s midnightish?” Davey guessed “Lets go to bed”

“Stay here” Jack slurred. He reached out a arm to try to grab Davey’s arm “Warm”

Davey rolled his eyes at his ridicules boyfriend “The last time we slept here I woke up on the floor”

Crutchie blinked some of the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. Jack groaned and tried to pull Crutchie back onto his chest. “Jackie come on”

Davey took Crutchie’s hand and helped pull him out of Jack’s arms. Crutchie picked up his crutches and leaned against Davey’s shoulder. Jack rolled over to give them puppy eyes “I don’t want to move”

“Then you can stay here” Davey suggested.

“Perfect” Crutchie agreed. He kissed Davey lightly and started making his way to the bedroom “Night Jack”

“Noo” Jack objected, he made no move to leave the couch instead choosing to hug Davey around the waist “Don’t leave me”

“Jackie I love you but I am not sleeping on the couch” Davey backed away from the couch slowly to give Jack a chance to let go, but instead Jack just let himself be pulled off the couch onto the floor.

“Davey….” Jack complained. He reluctantly stood up and leaned against Davey. He nuzzled his nose into Davey’s neck and started kissing lightly.

“Jack” Davey jumped, but didn’t pull away “I thought you were tired?”

“Well now I’m awake” Jack reasoned. He wandered up and started kissing along Davey’s jaw.

“Come on, bed” Davey said. He was aware of how unconvincing he sounded. “Crutchie is waiting for us”

Jack stopped and looked up into Davey’s eyes “Fine. Carry me?”

“You’re ridiculous” Davey pointed out. Jack shrugged and wrapped his arms tightly around Davey’s neck. “I’m not carrying you”

Jack shrugged and kissed Davey one more time. “Fine” He stuck out his tongue and ran off towards the bedroom.

Davey smiled fondly at his immature boyfriend and started folding the blanket that ended up on the floor “I’m in love with someone who has the maturity of a five year old” He wondered out loud. Never in his life did he expect anything romantic to happened with Jack. Crutchie yes, but not Jack. His crush had creeped up slowly for years and next thing he knew he had two boyfriends and they were living together. He couldn’t think of anything better.

Davey walked into the bedroom where Jack and Crutchie were already curled up in bed. He threw on his pajamas quickly and climbed into bed. Crutchie shifted so that his head was on Davey’s chest and Jack threw his arm over Crutchie so he could hold Davey’s hand. “G'night Dave” Crutchie murmured “Jackie”

Davey smiled and carded his hand slowly through Crutchie’s hair “Night Crutch”

Jack pouted and squeezed Davey hand a little causing him to let out a small laugh “I didn’t forget you. Night Jack”

∞∞∞

Crutchie woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. He shifted over to try to figure out who was still in bed and rested a hand on Davey’s chest. Jack must be the one making coffee, which is surprising because Jack never wakes up before noon if he has a choice. “Is Jack working today?” Crutchie wondered. He didn’t even realize he said it out loud until Davey answered him

“No” Davey rolled over and looked around “Should we go check on him?”

Crutchie considered it for a second “Yes, but now right now, it’s warm” Crutchie shuffled closer to absorb some of the heat radiating from Davey’s side of the bed.

“Works for me” Davey agreed. He reached over and wrapped his arms around Crutchie’s chest “Why are you so cold?”

“I’m not you’re just hot” Crutchie smirked “In every sense of the word”

Davey blushed and kissed Crutchie’s forehead “You’re as bad as Jack”

“No one is as bad as Jack” Crutchie objected. In retaliation he stuck his cold hands under Davey’s shirt and held them against his stomach.

“Hey!” Davey shivered “That was mean”

“Sorry Dave” Crutchie kissed him in apology and rolled out of bed “I really want coffee”

They walked out of the bedroom to find Jack standing at the stove and humming along to music playing through his head phones. Crutchie and Davey exchanged a smirk before sneaking up behind Jack. Davey pounced forward and hugged him tightly. Jack let out a small shriek. “Where did you two come from!” Jack said loudly. He clearly wasn’t aware of how loud he was being.

“Jack” Davey pulled off the headphones “You don’t have to yell”

“Sorry” Jack smiled sheepishly and paused his music. Then he turned back to the stove and flipped the pancakes.

“Why are you awake?” Crutchie asked “You’re never awake this early”

Jack shrugged “I couldn’t sleep”

“Why not?” Davey asked. He pulled plated out of the cupboard and laid them out on the table.

“I just woke up and could fall back asleep” Jack explained “And I wanted to do something nice for the best boyfriends in the world”

“Sap” Crutchie smiled and nudged Jack’s shoulder.

“Pancakes are done” Jack interrupted. He flipped the last two pancakes onto a plate and brought it to the table. “Be glad I wanted to cook, it’s not like you two can”

“Hey” Davey objected reaching over to grab Crutchie’s hand.

“No Honey we really can’t” Crutchie patted Davey’s shoulder “You burnt ramen noodles last week”

“Fine” Davey did burn a lot of stuff, once he almost lit the microwave on fire. (It was the same weekend Sarah was visiting and she almost had a heart attack when she walked into the apartment)

“The pancakes are really good” Crutchie pointed out. He kissed Jack on the cheek and smiled. “Jack how are you already covered in syrup?”

Jack shrugged and dipped his pancakes into more syrup “We may never know…”

Davey snorted into his coffee and kicked Jack under the table. In retaliation Jack tried to kick him, but only succeeded in kicking the table. He swore and Davey made a joke about no morning being complete without Jack injuring himself. Crutchie watched fondly and continued eating his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr @musicals- musicals
> 
> Kudos and Comments are fun


End file.
